User talk:Peet
Redirect instead of delete I've changed a few pages that were marked as delete to redirect to the correct page instead, especially where they only differ by capitalization (see TaviRider's comment below)) // Peet talk 08:45, 27 October 2006 (UTC) : Then we need to discus this because yesterday I had a problem with Plain Boar leather as appears in the game as Plain Boar Leather I could not move the information, to correct in game capitalization, and also I notice that previously TaviRider had redirect from Leather to leather and I guess he had correctly check proper capitalization before doing so, so if Dofus developers keep changing that info it would be easyier to for deleting those redirects, I do agree that certain redirects are necessary but I guess we have to find a way to filter or organize a way to work this out. --Cizagna (Talk) 15:06, 27 October 2006 (UTC) Unused redirects Please don't remove unused redirects that are only redirecting for capitalization differences. They may not be linked to, but they do help when users try to type the URL of articles, in case they get the capitalization wrong. --TaviRider 18:58, 14 September 2006 (UTC) your vote Wanted to confirm if you made this vote on the Dofus:Requests for adminship because it was signed with User:90.195.23.94 and then a Xao at the end --Cizagna 23:28, 14 October 2006 (UTC) : The first vote was from me. Xao seemed to copy my signature to make his user link look valid. I assume his vote doesn't count, especially as he vandalised Dashiva's 'mod' link at the same time. Thanks for all the good work. // Peet 09:23, 15 October 2006 (UTC) : Thanks for your vote --Cizagna 17:30, 19 October 2006 (UTC) Signature Wonder how you add that little talk thing after your name like you did on User talk:Deadly-Bagel --Cizagna 17:30, 19 October 2006 (UTC) : Go to and check the 'Raw signatures' box. Then enter the wiki code for your signature in the nickname box. Mine is: Peet (Talk) :This then gets used (with the timestamp) when you sign with ~~~~ // Peet (Talk) 21:18, 19 October 2006 (UTC) :: ohh thanks --Cizagna (Talk) 22:12, 19 October 2006 (UTC) Weapon template vote Hi, there is a new weapon template and to get a consensus it would be great that you as a member to have your vote whatever it is supportive or opposing. The link to see the template Here and the voting will be held on the talk page. --Cizagna (Talk) 19:59, 13 December 2006 (UTC) : I need your help on checking that the spelling is properly on the weapon template but it can be hard to read as the code is all squish out, you can also check the examples and try to see what is wrong and if you could tell me or edit if you dont get dizzy with the code of the template, also i have incorporate the ideas of the community during the voting so its different. thanks--Cizagna (Talk) 22:14, 20 December 2006 (UTC) ::Great, hope you check all the hidden "Please contribute with the (parameter)" ones, if you did then thanks --Cizagna (Talk) 14:21, 21 December 2006 (UTC) template I saw that you add a vandal template, great work i was plaining but a more complex scale, i may do minor adjustments before consolidating its use. --Cizagna (Talk) 14:56, 18 December 2006 (UTC) Forgetfullness potions Sadly i will have to re-add all the info you remove about this in base of User talk:Cizagna#Forgetfulness Potion. As those where part of the ingredients for those potions its more of a history record. --Cizagna (Talk) 14:51, 19 December 2006 (UTC) :Ok cancel that i have been corrected --Cizagna (Talk) 15:14, 19 December 2006 (UTC) help? Hi, I have been very busy with my RL work and barely time to play Dofus and even edit here at Wiki, and wanted to know if you can help me preparing for the New weapon template. As there is a Template:Skelweapon, where its basically the style on how the page is display, and requires a work out, for adding things like "craft", "obtain", "uses" and things like that as im not very sure on what are the correct words to use, and will require assistance, if you need more help you can try contact User:Fogleg, User:Lirielle and User:Tmdart for some advice as those have done lots of item edits. This is because basically all weapon pages will require to be revised to adjust to the new weapon template, and it would be good if we work the style at the same time, also having in mind that that same style must be apply also to the Template:Skelitem as will be work out as soon as the weapon pages has been actualize. Tell me if you want to do this or maybe you dont get me. --Cizagna (Talk) 19:31, 4 January 2007 (UTC) :So as i see it in your todo list i gues its a "yes", I have do some modifications, im wondering if the "obtaning" heading should stay... see what you can more add. --Cizagna (Talk) 21:14, 10 January 2007 (UTC) :Did more modifications based on User talk:Lirielle/Itempage if you could go to check it and possible give ideas as i need that finish to start doing the overhauling on weapon pages. also check the weapons on Category:Scythe as i started to implement there the format for any thing you see that should be fix --Cizagna (Talk) 02:53, 13 January 2007 (UTC) Administrator Congratulations! You are now an administrator of the Dofus wiki. Remember to use your powers only for good! You'll probably find this reference site] useful, and you may also want to get on the Wikia IRC channel, chat.freenode.net channel #wikia. By the way, your add-a-comment link isn't correct. It adds it on another wiki, not the Dofus wiki. --TaviRider 20:36, 5 January 2007 (UTC) Copywriter Im not very well with the copywriter thing but wouldn't it be 2004 since thats when the game as launch? and all material since 2004 its copywriter material rather since 2007? : Ankama use 2007 everywhere. From the bottom of www.dofus.com "Ankama Games © 2007. All rights reserved." Ok if thats the case I will use a magic word so we dont have to worry about that any more --Cizagna (Talk) 13:57, 8 January 2007 (UTC) Table of Contents First, thanks for the clear=all tip, my bad. Now, if there is nothing before the characteristics table on a monster page (which will be pushed below the image) and I enter clear=all before that, the Table of Contents will be pushed down as well. Is there a way to force the TOC to appear before clear=all? If there isn't I won't use clear=all because as more evolved pages show, the area to the left of the picture will be filled in in time.--ilmarine 21:11, 14 January 2007 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for directing me to wikia template help, bit old but i made great use of it just recently in Template:Propbox :) Logo contest Just in case that you don't know but you still have 1 more vote, its 3 votes (not on the same art) + 1 favicon vote --Cizagna (Talk) 01:32, 19 January 2007 (UTC) Request of un-ban 64.135.135.51 (talk | | &user= }}}} logs | | type=block&page=User: }} block log) is requesting un-ban could you check the situation and inform him on his talk page what will be your resolution as i was the one to ban him, i don't see fit to be the one confirming his ban or un-ban, as my decision can be influencing by my previous decision. --Cizagna (Talk) 21:31, 20 January 2007 (UTC) Sewer I'm sorry I don't speak very well english, thanks for correcting the sewer of Bonta. Could you do so for the sewer of Brakmar? Have a nice day I'll update the images after 1.17.0 ... ;-) Immae Ciz overauls I have overhaul the Profession page take a look at it, see what you can correct, reduce or improve any comments can be done on its corresponding talk page as im still not 100% satisfy, but i gave it a more neutral perspective. --Cizagna (Talk) 19:38, 22 February 2007 (UTC) Absence Hi, I'm going out of my country for some training so i will not have a computer where can monitor the wikia and patrol the edits, i will be back in Thursday so please enforce your patrol edits as i will not be able to keep my normal standards. Also i need you to check my hierarchy drop your comments on the talk page, i asked also Lirielle as this is a key element for various overhauls on main elements on our wikia. And last but not least i have been working on a skin if you could test it and tell me you opinion on that on my talk page. To install it just copy all the information between the nowiki tags or copy all the "pre" box (with clicking on the edit) to your monobook User:Peet/monobook.css, then save it and refresh your cache so they load properly (if you are using firefox you will need to close all the windows that have wikia or it will not display). Cheers --Cizagna (Talk) 05:46, 26 February 2007 (UTC) Any comments on anything? --Cizagna (Talk) 04:21, 2 March 2007 (UTC) Coordination As a sequel to a discussion with Cizagna (can't trac it back, probably on his talk page), please see my talk page and the new Dofus:AdminChat project. Your comments and input are welcome. --Lirielle 12:00, 3 March 2007 (UTC) :Added a discussion about Fogleg please review and drop your comment in the Dofus:AdminChat, also keep and eye on this page, as we will have to start to focus the admin subjects there --Cizagna (Talk) 06:20, 4 March 2007 (UTC) Oversight Hi Peet, that edit has been oversighted now. -- Sannse 09:09, 14 March 2007 (UTC) Skin Hi, I'm working on the new changes to the skin would you like to participate as my beta tester for bugs and comments? still many bugs but trying to slowly cover them, tell me if you accept and i will do the rest to your monobook. --Cizagna (Talk) 22:24, 22 March 2007 (UTC) : Yeah, I'll test it. I've been playing with CSS at work recently, so I'll see what I can do to help. //PeetTM 09:21, 23 March 2007 (UTC) Done, I have added the code to your monobook, for now its the full code as i have been doing some trimming to the actual code. I have change the Dofus:Community Portal/Skin to be the nerve of this development, remember your an active member of this project so ideas on what does not harmonize and how to make it harmonize are truly welcome also i need to know what internet explorer you use.--Cizagna (Talk) 14:29, 23 March 2007 (UTC) :Added Buttom update to your monobook, also we will have to review later all your changes to sort what to add and why --Cizagna (Talk) 00:08, 24 March 2007 (UTC) :Upload Ver. 1.4 for detail check the Community portal page --Cizagna (Talk) 18:29, 26 March 2007 (UTC) :Minor changes more info in the Community skin page --Cizagna (Talk) 20:11, 28 March 2007 (UTC) :I remove the code from your monobook as i have already release to everybody the skin now, about the links i sort of revert them as we were not advancing on that so far i keep the 3 colors separate so we can distinguish between interwiki/external, internals, already seen and new ones, as always if you don't like it you can edit your monobook, and don't forget to drop comments on the skin discussion page as ideas are always welcome to implement the on the next skin update --Cizagna (Talk) 19:08, 4 April 2007 (UTC) Ok i have restarted again with the skin, please see the Community skin page --Cizagna (Talk) 19:40, 10 June 2007 (UTC) Grammatic problem Peet, what of this choices would be the more grammatical correct of this 2 versions ? --Cizagna (Talk) 02:05, 30 March 2007 (UTC) : I'm not certain grammatically, but Lirielle's version reads better, and it is obvious what the meaning is. To be completely unambiguous, I'd put: :Feca Staff is a staff. It was formerly known as Staff of the Feca's follower. ://PeetTM 08:36, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Information, please. Hi, I'd like to speak to the owner or manager of dofus.wikia.com in an effort to get my build and summon guides removed. I feel that they have not been edited, they have been butchered, and that my original intents and ideas have been deflected. I work at a newspaper; I do know the difference. I know I had agreed to the Terms of Service, but it said nothing of changes that are, to me, unethical. Please let me get in contact with the owner or manager of dofus.wikia.com BEFORE you put "my" guides back up. MSN I'd like to speak to you specifically. screaminabox@hotmail.com. I WILL be contacting the team--one thing I've learned is that when it comes to ethics, especially in any sort of journalism, the most breakable thing is a rule. We'll chat, please. : Well, I'm at work currently, but I will see if I can install MSN and dig up a hotmail account at home tonight. //PeetTM 15:54, 4 April 2007 (UTC) Gallery Hey, saw your edit on the Ghost Pet page - I was hoping to do something like that but didn't have time (being at work doesn't help ^^ ). Can you reveal the source of your powers? is there a handy page somewhere that lists these things? Cheers muchly --PresqueVu 09:55, 11 April 2007 (UTC) : I'd seen it used before, so I looked it up in the mediawiki help here //PeetTM 10:17, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Cape_S'loque Hi Peet, I know you fixed the link on this page, but isn't it so every word has to start with a high case, so isn't it better to rename the page Zaap away! to Zaap Away! and then changing back the link on this page? --GroundZzero (Talk) 13:45, 11 April 2007 (UTC) : Where possible, we try to name the pages with the same name as the item in game. In this case, the quest is named Zaap away! with a small 'a' in game, so the page name reflects that. See the Style Guide for more details. //PeetTM 13:55, 11 April 2007 (UTC) ::Ok, no problem, my bad ^^ --GroundZzero (Talk) 14:03, 11 April 2007 (UTC) panda cub Hi, just wondering - where did you get info that panda cub gives +damages? If I'm not misteken I think you added that info on Pet --gabal 13:41, 13 April 2007 (UTC) :Actually, it was Jedison brussels who added that information. I just corrected the name and changed the link to a cheaper one. The bonus it gives is only a rumor at the moment, as it is impossible to raise its stats as it is in a skinny state when you get it. //PeetTM 14:15, 13 April 2007 (UTC) Wikia destruction. You have recently save this wikia from devastation thanks verry much THE PROBLEM IS I AM THE DETROYER PERISH FOOL :Banned already --Cizagna (Talk) 04:49, 8 May 2007 (UTC) Panda Book I just bought the item and got it...sorry for my correction earlier...it is a Visual Comic...no words. Thank you for correcting me. PS - I highly recommend this book. -druja 10:32, 8 May 2007 (UTC) : No worries. I got mine a while ago when it was only available of the french site, before they added the english description and announced it on the forum. Tis good, and worth it for the panda pet =) //PeetTM 11:10, 8 May 2007 (UTC) Thanks! Hey thanks for editing my template, looks alot better. Would it be possible to make the toc appear on the right of the page, rather than the left? Thanks, --Kiriath 12:59, 17 May 2007 (UTC) My Plans fot the Areas page. Hello i thought you would just like to take a quick look at my plans for the Areas Page. I have detailed what i plan to do on the discussion page of the Areas page. Thanks (feel free to give advice, i would like some advice :D) --Kiriath 09:47, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Some comments/Improvements please? Hey i just wondered if you could give me some feedback on the pages i have worked on with cizagna. There are three pages, if you could just drop some comments on the discussion pages? Thanks, the links are below : * User:Oscardog/Areas * User:Oscardog/HeadingAreas * User:Oscardog/SkeleAreaSub Thanks again, --Kiriath 11:39, 28 May 2007 (UTC) Areas page I have left a comment on the areas page ( the one im designing) thought i would leave a comment so you know its there! User:Oscardog/SkeleAreaSub Thanks, --Kiriath 09:04, 29 May 2007 (UTC) Adminship Oh so you are from the UK! Well now i know lol. WHEN/IF i stand for admin, would you have any problems? would you oppose me being admin? (when i reach 2months on the wiki) Thanks, im just gathering information to see wether its worth standing for admin or not. --Kiriath 11:09, 8 June 2007 (UTC) Template bug Your Template:Talkexist does not contemplate other namespaces only main namespace, can you make it so it contemplate other namespaces? --Cizagna (Talk) 08:54, 19 June 2007 (UTC) : Replied here //PeetTM 11:23, 20 June 2007 (UTC) : Made a question for you there --Cizagna (Talk) 03:20, 25 June 2007 (UTC) Revert Right Well im not sure how to do this, i couldn't find a page to apply or anything. Im not sure if im meant to get voted for it or anything. But anyway im wondering how i get the revert right and if it would be possible for me to have it. I have reverted many pages of vandalism (only made one error on a talk page but i now understand that). Im not going to go for admin as i feel im not experienced enough yet and should have at least another 3-4months before i even think of applying again. So the step before adminship would be the revert power so would it be possible for me to have this? Thanks, --Kiriath(Talk) 16:52, 22 June 2007 (UTC) Image request Hey Peet, think you could do me an image? if yes this are the specifications: *Max height 27px *Background color is E3DFC5 *Image must be Light Brown scale lowest color is the background. Examples 1 and 2. So far i have try with Emerald, Cawwot, Ivory and Ebony Dofus, thought tomorrow i will try to make one with a tofu (the one from cover of the first artwork i think the one you use in the logo contest) or maybe a normal cawwot but instead of horizontal im going to try vertical. But i would prefer have options from some one with more experience with imaging programs as my images are not 100% of my satisfaction --Cizagna (Talk) 03:20, 25 June 2007 (UTC) :Any answer? yes or no or busy xD --Cizagna (Talk) 05:44, 2 July 2007 (UTC) Rollback Thanks for your positive vote, I won't let you all down. Is there a page with more details about this feature, or isn't it that much different from Undo? --GroundZzero (Talk) 17:55, 15 July 2007 (UTC) Java Help Please ;) Well i read that you are a Java Developer so you should be able to help, i hope. Im only 15 so this is probably slightly advanced for me but i thought, what the hell. I am trying to just grasp the concepts and basics of Java. I looked at http://java.sun.com/docs/books/tutorial/getStarted/cupojava/win32.html which is the tutorial on the Sun Java site. I had a go at the "HelloWorld" thing. It all went find, the making the notebook file -> done. Getting to the right directory on cmd -> done. I try to run the "javac" command to get the .class file and it says "javac is not a recognised etc etc..." now on the tutorial it tells me that if this appears then you have to "tell" windows where the "javac" command is. Now it gives me the code, and i changed it etc to fit my laptop. so i typed in "C:\jdk6\bin\javac HelloWorldApp.java" and hit enter. According to the turorial it should now "work" but when i type it in... and hit enter... i get... "The system cannot find the path specified". Im guessing this means i have done something wrong! I think once i get past this step then it should be easy, just get the .class file and then follow the rest of the steps and woohoo! it might work! lol so basically how can i get it to work? Thanks, --Kiriath(Talk) 20:58, 17 July 2007 (UTC) Welcome Back! Welcome back. Just thought i would point you in the direction of This. I am standing for Sysop ;) --Kiriath(Talk) 17:14, 16 August 2007 (UTC) =S Sad to hear we won't see you very often anymore. Hope you catch up with work real soon so we can have you back as an addictive Mod ^^. Kind regards, GroundZzero (Talk) 20:22, 16 August 2007 (UTC) Thankyou. Thankyou for your comments on the Admin request page. Since making comments and answers on peoples talk pages etc i have learnt overtime what is acceptable and what is not. So your reason for staying neutral about the "worried about his answers" will not be a problem. Thanks again. --Kiriath(Talk) 09:57, 17 August 2007 (UTC) Retirement? Sad to hear that, but vandals are not only numbers related, you can still catch vandals that are insulting or are removing obvious valid contents, you still can help improve other things with your previous knowledge or in many other aspects. Playing the game its just require if you want to be 100% accurate in certain stuff, if its information generally well known there is no issue there. Any thing you decide you have my support =) --Cizagna (Talk) 02:26, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Unban plox can any 1 plz fix my account my user nam is xvietkongx :K let me just fill you in on a few things #. You don't need to repeat yourself 4 times over two different pages we can read the one comment. #. As you seem not to realise, Peet is semi retired, meaning he's unlikely to respond to you. #. The wiki is not related to Ankama, other than the fact it's about an Ankama game. No one on the Wiki has the power (Less they happen to be an employee of Ankama and there's none I know of) to unban accounts. If your account was banned then you must've been doing something, or appearing to do something wrong. Contact Support is the only thing you can do(Though I think they're still moving hosts) just don't bother asking this kind of thing on the wiki. PerfidousT 21:09, 9 August 2008 (UTC)